


A Touch of Kindness

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, homeschool au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: After Hawkmoth's reveal, Marinette has one thing on her mind. It isn't her internship at Gabirel's. It isn't her job as Ladybug. It's Hawkmoth's son, Adrien Agreste. AU Where Adrien stayed homeschooled.





	A Touch of Kindness

“Did you hear? Ladybug and Chat Noir captured Hawkmoth?”

“I know, and it was none other than Gabriel Agreste, our boss.”

“What’s going to happen to Gabriel’s then?”

“They’ll probably get another head designer or something.”

“And his position on the board?”

“Unless his son wants to take that spot, it will probably go to someone else.”

“Poor boy. I can’t imagine.”

Marinette stifled a yawn as she absent mindedly listened to the buzz around her. With her summer internship at Gabriel’s, all she heard about was Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth. As if she didn’t already have to deal with it when requested to appear in court during the trial as her alter ego, Ladybug.

She wasn’t worried about her internship. That was secure for the summer and it wasn’t going to negatively affect her career as a fashion designer, at least that's what her guidance counsellor at the university told her.

She wasn’t worried about losing her position as Ladybug. Tikki had reassured her that Marinette could be Ladybug as long as she was able, so long as she always honored the call to be a hero when needed.

No, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was worried about Adrien Agreste.

In the few times she had seen him before Hawkmoth was revealed to be his father, the boy always looked… fake? Trapped? Like he wasn’t being honest with the world about how he felt, and must always be the model. After the reveal of his father being Hawkmoth, he looked more dead than alive. Sure his looks didn’t show it, but Marinette could tell the boy was devastated by the news. He could barely utter a few words when he was questioned in the trial. Marinette couldn’t quite describe it, but she wanted to help the boy. Even though they didn’t know each other, she wanted to do something to make sure Adrien didn’t have to feel alone in this.

Did he even have friends? Marinette had only seen him with a stern looking woman and a giant of man that she was sure looked somewhat like a gorilla.

“Marinette?” Marinette turned from what she was working on to find her boss.

“Why don’t you go grab lunch? I’m going to need your help with something when you come back.”

“Sure. Thank you.”

Marinette did a glance over her small workspace before leaving the room she shared with the other interns with her purse in hand.

Marinette pondered over her dilemma as she headed towards the elevators. What was she going to do about Adrien Agreste?  
Obviously she should probably introduce herself first. That would be a good place to start. But where after that? Movies would be fun, take his mind off things, but he probably had to work. Plus his bodyguard and assistant were always with him.

Marinette pressed the button for the elevator.

Maybe coffee? Do models drink coffee? She had never seen a model with a coffee but then again the models she saw were on set so they probably wouldn’t have coffee then.

The door opened with a ding as Marinette stepped inside and pressed the button for a lower level.

She waited as the elevator began to drop, still pondering the situation when the door opening again, entering Adrien Agreste and his entourage. The stern woman pushed a number and they continued going down, the gorilla crowding Marinette closer to Adrien.

“Sorry,” Adrien mumbled.

“What?” Marinette snapped her head up, realizing she in was in the same elevator with the person that had been the attention of her thoughts.

“Sorry it’s crammed in here, not a lot of people are usually wandering around now.”

“Oh don’t be sorry. I was just going on lunch. No biggie.”

Adrien nodded, letting silence fall back into the compartment.

“My name’s Marinette. I’m an intern.”

“Adrien.”

“I know.” Adrien and the stern woman gave her a quizzical look.

“I mean, I know because I’ve seen you model, not in a stalkerish way, but because I was helping on set, since I’m an intern. I’m not a stalker.” Marinette groaned at how bad that sounded. She was not a fan-girl. She was a fashion design student working an internship at Gabriel’s the summer before starting university.

“That’s...um… good to know.” Adrien looked forward, but the woman still eyed Marinette suspiciously.

“Um, would you like to have lunch with me?” The door for the elevator dinged. Before Adrien could answer, he was hurried out by the woman with his bodyguard following close behind.

“Maybe another time then?” Marinette called out as the doors shut.

“Well that went well,” Marinette looked down to her purse to find her kwami, Tikki looking up as her with a teasing grin.

“I’m not a stalker.”

* * *

Ladybug dangled her legs over the edge of the Eiffel Tower, lost in thought. She may have ruined her chances at befriending Adrien today, but there was always next time. If she still had her internship by the end of the week in case the stern lady reported her for being a stalker.

“Whatcha thinking about My Lady?” Chat Noir bounded behind her.

“I’m not a stalker,” she responded absentmindedly.

“I don’t know, being a superhero allows some form of stalking privilege. At least when the good citizens of Paris need protecting.”

Finally awakening out of her thought, Ladybug turned to her partner.

“Sorry Chat, just lost in thought.”

“Did I help you find your way out?” Chat took a seat beside his partner, inching a bit closer from his original position.

“Almost.”

“Then what’s still lost?” Ladybug furrowed her brows, uncertain how much detail she should go into out her dilemma. Although it was highly unlikely he had any connect to Gabriel’s.

“Well you know how Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste right?”

“I was there Bug-a-boo.”

“Right, well I work at Gabriel’s, his fashion design company.”

“Are you worried about your job?” His eyes filled with concern for his partner.

“No, I should be fine there. I’m worried about his son?”

“His son?”

“Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug didn’t noticed Chat’s face pale in the city light below them.

“I noticed at work and at the trial, he seems lonely. Like no one cares about what he is going through. And I want to help.”

“Of course you would My Lady.”

“It’s just I don’t know how. I don’t really know him but I don’t want to sit by and do nothing while he is hurting.” Ladybug sighed and looked up at the sky.

“Maybe then try talking to him.”

“Heh, tried that today.” Chat looked at her in confusion.

“And?”

“I just started rambling and couldn’t shut up for the life of me. He probably thinks I’m a stalker.” Chat’s eyes went wide as he turned his gaze back to the city.

“Maybe ask him to lunch next time.”

“I tried, but his assistant hurried him to leave before he could reply.”

“Then try again.” Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir, which Chat returned her gaze.

“It couldn’t hurt. Maybe he does need to someone to talk to. The assistant doesn’t talk to him much, at least that is what it sounds like. From what you told me.”

“Alright. I’ll try again then. When I see him next, unless the assistant fires me for being a supposed stalker.”

“Well if you do get fired, maybe then you could try stalking me,” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her as he leaned in closer. Ladybug promptly respond by pushing back with a boop on the nose.

“No thank you.”

* * *

Marinette stood, water bottle in hand, a ways from the photographer as he took pictures of Adrien. Along with a couple other interns on set, Marinette had been assigned to be a personal assistant to the photographer, so there she stood, water bottle and towel in hand.

“Now give me that gentle smile, like you've just seen a cute girl walk by,” came the director who stood slighting behind the photographer, almost blocking Marinette’s view of the model. Almost.

With a quick change of pose, Adrien smile off to the side, at some unknown female in the distance.

“Nice, nice.” The photographer danced around the boy, taking different shots.

Marinette glanced over to the changing room, where the woman and the gorilla stood guard. She wondered if Adrien had ever been to the zoo and would understand the gorilla reference. She would have to ask him if she ever got the chance to talk to him again.

“Alright, let’s wrap for lunch. We’ll be back in an hour with another model.” The director of the shoot announced.

Marinette carefully hurried over to the photographer.

“Here.” The photographer took the water and drank a big swig before patting his face with the towel.

“Thank you bella. You were very prompt today, even when I didn’t ask for the water.”

“You do a lot of hard work, and you look like you needed it sometimes.”

“Thank you again.”

Marinette took the towel over to a bin then hurried to her boss where the other interns waited.

“Alright after lunch, Georgie and Lucy, I want you in fabrics. The rest can come back here.” The interns nodded as they began heading out of the room. Marinette looked over to see Adrien leaving the changing room in his normal attire.

“It couldn’t hurt,” Marinette whispered to herself before she walked over.

“Hi Adrien,” Marinette waved as she got closer. Adrien turned, his eyes going wide once he saw her but softened once he saw his assistant about to intervene.

“It’s fine Nathalie,” Adrien stepped forward, “Hi, Marinette, was it?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me? We could eat here. Well not here but in the cafeteria.”

“Sure.”

“Adrien,” the assistant, Nathalie began but was cut off.

“I have to go for lunch anyway right?” Nathalie sighed then nodded, pulling out her phone to make a few calls.

“Let’s go,” Adrien opened the door, allowing Marinette to lead them out.

* * *

Marinette did not plan this well. Here she was, having lunch with Adrien Agreste, while being monitored by nearly every eye in the room, and she couldn’t think of what to say.

What was the best way to start a conversation with someone? Find common ground, right.

“You did really well at the shoot today,” she complimented.

“It was nothing really. Just posing.”

“But your expression, you almost looked happy in some of the shots.”

“Almost?” Shoot! Marinette and her big mouth.

“Well uh… it’s just that… sometimes, you seem more sad than you are letting on.”

“Sometimes?”

“When you pose!” Marinette tried to cover up.

“Just when I pose?”

Marinette slumped in her seat. If she was going to be a friend, she needed to be honest. Fake friends never went anywhere as she saw with Chloe and Sabrina when they had a huge fight senior year of high school.

“Ok, a lot of the time. I know with your dad and all, things are hard for you.” Adrien slumped back in his seat.

“It really shows that much huh?”

“Yeah, I know people are though worried too much about their own problems though, so it may not be that noticeable to other people unless they are probably close to you.”

“But you noticed?” Marinette shrugged.

“I’m just saying if you want someone to talk to about it, I’ll listen. If you would rather talk about something else, that’s fine to. I just don’t want you to keep these feelings bottled up.” Marinette sat up, fidgeting with the items on her tray. “I know there’s no more akumas, but not sharing problems and hurt can be just as damaging.”

Adrien nodded and sat up, both of them resuming their lunch as they sat in silence.

Marinette felt a buzz from her purse as she finished her lunch. She pulled out her phone to see a reminder from her boss to be at the studio in ten minutes.

“I got to go,” Marinette bolted up and hurriedly threw the remaining trash in the trash bin and put the tray on top.  
“Marinette!” Marinette turned to see Adrien behind her.

“Thank you. For inviting me to lunch. It was nice eating with someone my own age for a change.” Marinette smiled.

“Sure, anytime you want have lunch or something, let me know. I’m only working here this summer before heading back to school in the fall.”

“Can, I have your number,” Adrien pulled out his phone.

“Sure,” Marinette took the phone and typed in her number.

“Thanks,” he took his phone back as if it was most the prized thing in the world.

“See ya around,” Marinette waved as she headed out the door.

* * *

“So did you ask Adrien to lunch yet,” Chat Noir asked as he ran alongside Ladybug while they patrolled the city.

“Yes, I finally asked him to lunch today.”

“And, how’d it go?”

“I’m not sure. I gave him my number, so that's a good thing.”

“You don’t sound so enthused My Lady.”

“I want to be there for him, but not overstep my bounds. I think I may have overstepped today.”

“Naw, I’m paw-sitively sure that you said exactly what he needed to hear.”

“How can you be sure? You weren’t there.”

Chat ignored the question. “Just give him time. He’s not going to spill everything at once. Maybe find out some of his likes and dislikes. I’m sure pretty boy doesn’t just model My Lady.”

They stopped on a roof overlooking the city. Ladybug stood up on her toes and kissed her partner on the cheek.

“What was that for.”

“Two things. One, thank you.”

“And two?”

“Don’t be jealous mon chaton.”

“Me-ouch My Lady! What does model boy got that that this,” Chat gestured to his well toned body, “ doesn’t?”

“No puns.”

* * *

Marinette was quick to learn how wrong she was. Not only did Adrien liked puns, she could probably assume he beat Chat and her dad as the pun master.

Marinette decided to eat in the cafeteria despite bringing her own lunch when Adrien waved her over to join him. Taking Chat’s advice, she found he played piano, fenced, knew Chinese, and had a plethora of jokes stored in his head waiting to be shared. It seemed like her dad and Chat Noir had mentally prepared her for this day.

“And when he goes over there is no punch line.” Adrien smiled, waiting for a reaction.

“Ok, that one was actually funny,” Marinette giggled. She would have to tell that one to Chat later if she could remember it all.

“So what about you? Do you know any good puns?”

“The most puns I get are either bakery puns or cat puns, neither of which are funny.”

“Aww, wheats wrong with bakery puns?”

“Don’t you start.”

“I’m already on a roll.” Marinette glared at him teasingly, daring Adrien to continue. He instead glared back.

“Fine, I know one,” Marinette relented, softening her stern gaze.

“A bakery pun or cat pun?”

“Neither.” Adrien sat up, prompting her to continue.

“Ladies and Gentiles, Animals and Reptiles, I stand before you to sit behind you to tell you a tale I know absolutely nothing about. This coming Tuesday which is last coming Wednesday is a Father’s Day meeting for mothers only. Admission is free so pay at the door, there are plenty of seats, so sit on the floor. We will be discussing the four corners of a round triangle and the two dead boys who went out to play. They stood back to back and faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other. The deaf policeman heard the noise and shot and killed those two dead boys. If you don’t believe this twisted tale, ask the blind man he saw it all.”

Adrien stared blankly at her.

“But the man is blind, how could have seen-”

“It’s a joke Adrien.”

Adrien snorted, “More like a long confusing oxymoron.”

Marinette let her head fall on the table.

“It was funnier when my papa told it.”

“Your dad likes oxymorons?”

“Jokes, puns, that’s where I hear all the bakery puns.”

“Your dad works at a bakery?”

“Owns. He and my maman run Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.”

“What’s that like?”

“Delicious. I’m their official taste tester, as well I helped man the counter and the register when they were busy.”

“Helped?”

“Well, I’m interning here so not a lot of time to help the bakery. Sometimes I’ll help on Saturday if my parents have to cater an event or something.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Depends, sometimes you have a wonderful day because everyone who comes leaves happy with their order, other times it’s the most stressful thing in the world as everyone wants something right now and won’t wait another minute.”

“Sounds like modeling, sometimes the director and photographer know what they want so it's easier to take direction, other times, they don’t entirely know so they are frustrated at you for not understand their directions.”

“That does sound annoying.” They sat in silence for a bit, uncertain what to say.

“So how does that oxymoron go again?”

“It’s a joke.”

“It still doesn’t make any sense.” Marinette chuckled, to which Adrien smiled.

* * *

There was never a moment when their lunches weren’t accompanied by either Nathalie or Adrien’s bodyguard, to which Marinette’s relief, Adrien also thought the bodyguard looked like a gorilla. Whether it was in the Gabriel’s cafeteria or a local eatery, Adrien’s entourage was always present, which Marinette found slightly limiting.

Sure, Adrien seemed happier when she was around, but there always seemed to be a slight hesitation when it came to talking about his home life.

From what Marinette had learned, Adrien’s mom disappeared several years ago, which lead to Gabriel focusing on work. Adrien had mentioned he hoped the trial would bring his mother back home, but so far nothing. Until he turned 18 in the fall, Nathalie would be his legal guardian.

* * *

Marinette left the Gabriel’s building, intent on heading home for lunch. Her mom had promised quiche for lunch and Marinette thought quiche was always better fresh.

“Marinette!” Marinette turned to see Adrien leaving a side entrance.

“Adrien? I thought you had a shoot over lunch today?”

“I did, but they decided to take a break so I-”

“Made a break for it?”

“Ha, nice one,” Adrien chuckled before his eyes bugged out of his skull, ”Oh shoot,” he grabbed Marinette’s wrist and ran across the street and behind a building. Adrien poked his head out to look and quickly snapped back.

“Adrien,” Marinette peaked out, but Adrien quickly pulled her back in.

“Why is your bodyguard looking for you?”

“Like you said, I made a break for it.”

“You snuck out?”

“Expertly maneuvered.”

“Ditched?”

“Carefully dodged.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Look, the shoot was getting stressful and nothing was getting done. I needed a break.”

Marinette sighed.

“Fine, but we are not spending all of lunch in an alley avoiding detection.”

“You have a better plan?”

“I was going home for lunch if you want to join? My maman made quiche.”

“That sounds delicious.”

* * *

“Maman, I’m home, and I brought company,” Marinette called out as she and Adrien entered the flat above the bakery. Marinette had glanced at Adrien as they walked past the bakery, noticing his mouth watering as they continued.

“Good, I just took out the quiche,” Marinette’s mother poked her head out of the kitchen. Her eyes lit up at the site of Adrien.

“Hello, I’m Marinette’ mother,” She came around the corner and quickly removing an oven mitt before extending her hand to shake.

“Adrien. Nice to meet you Mrs. Cheng.”

“Please call me Sabine. Make yourself at home,” Sabine nearly shoved Adrien into the home, leaving her behind with Marinette.

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing a boy over.”

“It was a last minute thing. I meant to text you.”

“It’s fine dear. So is the Adrien you have been telling me about?”

“Maman!”

“What?”

“Don’t going saying stuff like that out loud.”

“I highly doubt he heard me,” Sabine patted her daughter’s cheek and made her way back to the kitchen, passing Adrien who was admiring some family photos.

Marinette joined Adrien who was currently looking at a photo of her family in China.

“That picture we took when we went China a few years back. Visiting family.”

“You’re Chinese?!”

“Half, my maman is Chinese and my papa is French.”

“Well now I feel like an idiot. Here I studied Chinese and your mom is Chinese.”

“And Marinette still can barely say a sentence of it,” Sabine commented from the kitchen.

“Maman!”

Adrien chuckled.

“Marinette, can you get you and your friend something to drink.”

“Yes Maman,” Marinette retreated to the kitchen as her mother brought the quiche to the table.

“What do you want to drink Adrien?”

“Water please,” Adrien took a seat as Sabine began serving quiche onto plates.

“Here you go,” Marinette handed him the glass of water, sitting beside him while Sabine sat across.

“Will Papa be coming?”

“No, he’s covering the bakery downstairs. He’ll have lunch once we are done.” Sabine smiled across the table as Marinette and Adrien devoured their meals, both eagerly asking for seconds.

* * *

Marinette bringing Adrien home for lunch was probably one of the best ideas anyone could have come up with. He opened up more and looked more relaxed as opposed to the office cafeteria. He would joke with her papa, and talking in Chinese with her maman.

When they did have to eat at the cafeteria, Adrien would teach Marinette Chinese. In order for Adrien to avoid getting in trouble for sneaking out, Nathalie arranged lunch with the Dupain-Chengs as a once a week occurrence.

As summer went on, Adrien’s schedule became less time consuming, as Adrien would not take over Gabriel’s or serve on the board, but go to university. He would still keep the stock investment the Agreste family had in the company to fund his education, and continue to be employed as a model, but until Adrien decided he was done. With his schedule more open, Adrien sometimes would go to Marinette’s after work to play video games or watch movies. Marinette was glad her parents had been accepting of Adrien into their family, claiming him an honorary Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

“YUS!” Marinette jumped in her seat, the screen on her computer declaring her victory.

“Again?” Adrien groaned.

“What can I say? Train from the best to beat the best.”

Adrien smiled and sighed, “I didn’t have anyone to train me. I mean, mom tried video games but she wasn’t very good. Dad, he… well…” his smile disappeared into a frown.

“Adrien,” Marinette sat up, noticing the tears forming in corner of Adrien’s eyes.

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Another round?”

“No, if there’s something you want to talk about, I’m here to listen.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Marinette sighed and looked up to her bed, where Tikki shrugged.

“Whenever you are ready then.”

Adrien nodded, wiping the traces of tears from his eyes.

* * *

Ladybug leapt over the buildings, patrolling the area. She stopped when she saw police surrounding a house, leading a man away while children cried, clinging to their mother. Ladybug dropped down and hurried to Officer Raincomprix.

“Evening Officer, what happened?”

Officer Raincomprix turned to find the small heroine beside him.

“We received a call from Chat Noir about a home dispute. Man came home drunk and beat his wife. Would have probably killed her too if Chat Noir hadn’t stepped in.”

“Chat Noir?” Ladybug looked around, not seeing her partner by the family as he normally would have been. “Is he still here?”

“Don’t know, he left as soon as we had a handle on the situation.”

Ladybug frowned. This was not like her partner.

“Thank you Officer, let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do. Good Night.” Ladybug swung her yoyo. Normally she would have stayed with the victims, but the police were helping the family more than she could at the moment. She needed to find her kitty.

She didn’t have to look far, as Chat Noir sat on a roof watching the scene below.

“Hey Kitty.” Chat wiped his eyes as he stood to meet her.

“Hey My Lady, didn’t expect to see you.”

“I was in the area. How are you?”

“A little sore. Taking on a drunk man is harder than it looks.”

“No Chat, I mean, how are you? How is the boy behind Chat Noir doing?”

Chat Noir sat down, Ladybug sittingbeside him.

“I know lately I’ve been wrapped up in helping Adrien, and you’ve been helping me, but you are also my partner too.”

“What makes you thinks something is up with me?”

“The Chat I know always comforts akuma victims and would have made 20 puns within the last few minutes.”

Chat smiled, but quickly turned into a frown.

“The family there, it hit a bit close to home.”

“You come from an abusive home?”

“Not physically, maybe more emotionally. My father, well, he was never there for me growing up. Focusing on work all the time. I thought if I behave, did what I was told, no questions asked, maybe I’d get some sort of affection. But nothing.” Ladybug scooted closer, her hand resting on his.

“Being Chat Noir was the best thing that ever happened. From you I learned what love felt like. You care about me, want me to be my best I can be, tease me, get mad at me, want to protect me. I enjoyed being with you and loved that feeling you gave to everyone around you.”

Ladybug smiled.

“I hadn’t felt that since my mom disappeared. I hoped maybe, maybe I could get that from my father too. So I tried to take interest more in what he liked, eventually…” Chat looked away.

Ladybug brought Chat in for a hug.

“It’s ok, I’m here for you.”

"I know, and you have been wonderful these past couple weeks. Makes me forget about the reality at home," Chat caved into her hug. They sat in silence, Ladybug feeling Chat's tears drip onto her suit.

"Ladybug, would you ever hate me?"

"Hate you?" Ladybug straightened up at Chat's odd question. "Annoyed at you, yes, but never hate you."

"Even if Hawkmoth was my father?" Ladybug froze. If Hawkmoth was Chat Noir's father, then that would make Chat Noir Adrien, which would mean she spent the past weeks cheering up a boy who had always been beside her, but hid his own pain to not worry her.

"I'm an idiot," Ladybug face palmed.

"No you aren't. We agreed not to share our identities, so you couldn't have known."

"But here we have been partners for the past three years, and I couldn't tell how much you were hurting," tears began to form in Ladybug's eyes.

"Don't beat yourself over something nonexistent. I actually find it slightly funny that you noticed how Adrien felt."

"Because Adrien looked so sad and serious all the time, Chat didn't. Oh gosh, I made a terrible first impression didn't I?"

"I've met stranger. You did fall for me when we first met."

"And the puns are back."

"The puns will never leave bugaboo." Ladybug giggled as her Chat laughed, wiggling his obnoxious eyebrows.

"Can I see you, without the mask?" Ladybug asked. Chat nodded and led her away from the edge of the building.

In a flash of green, Adrien stood before her dressed in Ladybug pajamas.

"Ladybug pajamas? Really."

Adrien blushed. In a flash of pink, Marinette took the place of Ladybug, wearing Chat Noir footie pajamas.

"Yours are much cuter than mine," Adrien reluctantly admitted.

"And that is why I design my own clothes."

"Then looks like I know who to go to for a Ladybug onesie."

"Maybe, if you ask nicely."

Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms for a hug.

"Purr-tty please."

* * *

Despite the pun, Marinette still made Adrien the onesie, which he would proudly show off to her during their patrols.

Summer began coming to a close, as did their summer lunches. Tom and Sabine both insisted Adrien come by for dinner when he could, even if Marinette wasn't home as they loved having him over.

Around Marinette though, Adrien got more inquisitive, asking about what classes she would take, making sure she had breaks. Marinette was going to an art school and would be living on campus while Adrien was going to a regular university undeclared but closer to the Dupain-Chengs. They promised to keep in touch and keep regular patrols.

* * *

Marinette was beyond stressed. Already one week into design school and she was up to her ears in projects both for general ed and her design courses. Her phone began to ring as she exited her last class before lunch. It was Adrien.

She knew she said she would keep in touch, but she was swamped, with not even enough time to visit her parents that weekend.

"Hey Adrien,"

"Hey bugaboo? How's Paris favorite bug?"

"Frazzled. I meant to talk to you sooner but school work has been brutal," Marinette continued down the stairs leading to the first floor of the building.

"Figured, your parents thought so too."

"So, how's school for you?"

"Interesting, a lot of general ed and a couple interesting courses. Physics is fun."

"Of course you would like physics," Marinette opened the doors to exit the building.

"Not as fun as lunch with you," Marinette looked up to see Adrien standing there, picnic basket in hand with a few croissant sandwiches and eclairs popping out.

"You want grab lunch with me Marinette?"


End file.
